


My Place is by Your Side

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Original Prompt: https://football-kink.dreamwidth.org/1203.html?thread=255923#cmt255923Cristiano and Lionel are rival Mafia Boss vying for total control of Portugal, Spain, and the other Mediterranean Basin. It's an intense war with death on both sides. In an attempt to hit Cristiano where it really hurts and get him to cooperate, he kidnaps Cristiano's husband James. Who wins and whether it ends happily or not is up to the author.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The OP just called for Crismes but you know Ricky found his way into this fic. I'm pretty sure I'm incapable of writing Crismes without Ricky. 
> 
> Also, I need a ship name for these three because 'Crismes plus Ricky' or 'Cricky plus James' doesn't have a ring to it.

_ Neymar stood on the tarmac and watched as some of the Barça men carried his bags and boxes onto the private jet his husband had hired for his use. It was the middle of the night. There were no stars or moon in the sky and they only had the lights of the airport to help guide them across the tarmac. Their oldest son, Davi Lucca, was on Neymar’s left holding on to his leg. Their second born, Thiago, was on his right holding onto his other leg. Mateo, their final child, was asleep in his arms. Neymar couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he was uprooting his whole family in the middle of the night.  _

_ “Everything is on board.” Lionel said as he walked over to Neymar. He was sending his family to Brazil. He knew they would be safe there when his plan started rolling.  _

_ “This isn’t right and you know it.” Neymar said and Lionel shook his head. _

_ “Ney-.” _

_ “Sneaking us out in the middle of the night like this!” Neymar struggled to keep his voice down. He didn’t want to wake Mateo, but he was angry with his husband. “If this was right, you wouldn’t have to sneak us out like this.” Neymar explained.  _

_ “I never said it was right.” Lionel started. “But this is going to make our world perfect.” _

_ “Our world is already perfect.” Neymar stated. “We have three beautiful children and more money than we can possibly spend in one lifetime. What else is there?” Neymar questioned.  _

_ “Told control.” Lionel answered. “You always knew this was my endgame Neymar. I want Real Madrid gone. I want Ronaldo and Ricky out and I want total control. They’re the only ones standing in my way.” Lionel explained.  _

_ Neymar let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. “But the code…” Neymar trailed off. “The code...even if you managed to get rid of Real Madrid, the Russians...the Irish...they won’t stand for this. You know the leader of the Irish gang loves James. James saved his life. He’ll punish you for this.” Neymar explained, trying to reason with him.  _

_ “Yes, I’ll get punished and I might lose a limb, but it’s a small price to pay.” Lionel replied.  _

_ “Do you even hear yourself?” Neymar questioned and shook his head in disbelief. “Please Lionel, come with us. You want total control? You can have it in South America. All of the old gangs are gone and have died out. You could rule South America. Hell, you could take North America too.” Neymar pleaded with him. “Please Lionel, the kids need you. I need you too.”  _

_ “I know Neymar.” Lionel stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his lips. “And I’m doing this for you and the kids. This will end everything. Ronaldo and Ricky will be gone and I’ll follow the code, I’ll make sure James and Junior are taken care of, and we’ll rule Southern Europe and then we’ll take South America.”  _

_ “But you can have South America now.” Neymar repeated. “And I know it’s not as lucrative but we have enough money to live off of until everything is settled.” Neymar tried to reason with Lionel, but he wasn’t hearing it.  _

_ “Everything is already in motion, my love.” Lionel said. “And everything will work out for the better.” _

_ “But-.” _

_ “I’m sorry to interrupt, but a storm is moving this way. If we don’t leave now, then we’ll have to delay our trip until tomorrow afternoon.” One of the pilots said and Lionel nodded and watched the pilot walk away. He bent down to Davi and Thiago’s level.  _

_ “Daddy loves you both so much. Take of your father while you’re away.” Lionel said and hugged and kissed both of his boys. “I’ll see you soon.” He stood up and softly pressed a kiss on Mateo’s forehead. “I love you.” He whispered to his sleeping son before turning to Neymar.  _

_ A lone tear rolled down Neymar’s face as he looked at him. “Hey.” Lionel started and wiped the tear away with his thumb. “None of that. Let me see you smile baby.” Lionel said and Neymar gave Lionel and smile. “You’re so beautiful baby.” Lionel said and pressed another kiss to lips. “When all of this is over and you come back to Spain, we’re going have another baby.” Lionel promised. _

_ “I want a girl.” Neymar said and Lionel let out a chuckle. “We’ll use the same surrogate.” _

_ “Of course. Whatever you want, I promise I’ll give to you.” Lionel said and kissed Neymar again. “I love you.” _

_ “I love you too.” Neymar said and gave Lionel one last kiss. It was slow, savoring kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and led Davi and Thiago to the plane. Neymar settled the children on to the plane and looked out of the window at Lionel. He pressed his hand to the window and Lionel waved at him from the tarmac. He held eye contact with Lionel for as long as he could as the plane taxied. When they taxied away and Neymar could no longer see Lionel, he sat back in his seat and let his tears flow. He just hoped that wasn’t the last time he saw his husband.  _

* * *

 

A few weeks later:

 

Cristiano let out a groan as their alarm clock went off. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button and rolled over and looked down at his two loves. “Good morning.” He said and kissed James on his cheek and then kissed Ricky on his. 

“Morning.” The younger man said and pressed a kiss to Cristiano’s lips as he sat up. 

“Oh, it’s too early.” Ricky complained and James laughed as he moved to straddle Ricky. 

“Do you need help getting up old man?” James asked and gave him a wink. 

“I don’t need any help getting up.” Ricky said and slapped James on his ass. 

“Oh really?” James asked and rolled his hips against Ricky’s crotch. 

“Fuck.” Ricky swore and grabbed James’s hips to stop him. “Don’t start that because you have to go to work today and you know you won’t be able to finish this, you tease.” Ricky stopped him and James just let out a giggle. 

“Why do you even work baby?” Cristiano asked and moved over to kiss James again. “You know we can take care of you.” Cristiano explained and Ricky nodded. 

Cristiano had been the leader of Real Madrid ever since his father died and the role past to him. Ricky had been apart of the gang from an early age. He was intelligent and his father used Ricky’s skills to cook the books and make all of their business look legit. 

Cristiano met Ricky when his father started bring him around more and teaching him the business. Their relationship had purely been sexual at first. Cristiano got off on sucking Ricky off under his desk while his father was in the next room handling business. Eventually, they started doing more than just fucking and starting to get to know one another, and they fell hard for one another. When Cristiano’s father died, Ricky helped Cristiano turned Real from a small gang to one of the biggest and wealthiest mafias in all of Europe. 

“Because I love my job.” James answered. “And it’s how we met, so going back everyday is kind of romantic.” He explained. 

James was an emergency room nurse at the local hospital. Originally born in Colombia, James’s mother sent him to live with her sister in Spain when she realized James’s intelligence. She knew she couldn’t offer him the best education in the slums of Colombia, so she sent him to live with her sister in Spain. James’s aunt gladly took him in and raised him. His aunt was a doctor, so it was only natural that James went into the medical profession. He graduated from nursing school and started working in the emergency room. 

One night during James’s shift, two men came into the emergency room with a crying little boy in their arms. James was the nurse on duty at the time, so James brought them back into an examination room. The two men fanatically explained that they were playing football in the backyard with their son and he’d fallen and hurt his arm. 

James used his charming bedside manner to calm the little boy and his parents down. He found out the little boy’s name was Cristiano Junior and he learned the two older men were Ricardo and Cristiano. James had X-rays and a MRI ordered and little Cristiano had a hairline fracture. James wrapped little Cristiano’s arm in an air cast, gave him a lollipop, and instructed Ricardo and Cristiano on how to care for their son for the next four to eight weeks. They thanked him and left the emergency room. James was sure he would never see the cute little boy and his handsome parents again. 

Oh, how wrong his was. 

Ricky and Cristiano were smitten with James and started to woo him. They sent him flowers and chocolates and asked James out on dates. At first, James declined them. He didn’t want to cross a professional line between himself and the parents of his patient, even if the parents were hot. Cristiano and Ricky begged James for one night, just one date. If he didn’t like them, they promised they would leave him alone. Jame finally broke down and decided to go on a date with Ricky and James. Three years later, they were still together. 

James rolled the small diamond band around his ring finger. The three had exchanged rings last year. They knew they couldn’t legally get married to one another, but they still wanted to exchange rings to show their commitment. Cristiano had a thick diamond band and Ricky decided on a simple silver band for himself. “Come on, we have to get Junior up for school.” James said and got off the bed. 

“That reminds me, we need you to pick him up after school today.” Cristiano started. “We have a meeting.” He added and James didn’t need a further explanation. When James found out what Cristiano and Ricky did, he asked to be left out of it and told little details. Of course, Ricky and Cristiano respected his wishes. It was better this way because James would be protected by the code. 

The code was something all gangs followed when they operated in Europe. The code was something the old Russian and Italian gangs came up with. It was a very basic code:  

  1. You didn’t hurt or go after anyone that wasn’t involved in the gang’s operations. 
  2. If you killed off a rival gang for any reason, you were responsible for the innocents left behind. Whether they wanted your help or not, you were expected to send them money and help them move on. 



It kept innocent members of mafia families safe and if you broke the code, there were tremendous consequences. No one ever broke the code, because the didn’t want to even imagine the consequences that came with that. 

“That’s fine. I’ll pick him up.” James said as Cristiano and Ricky got out of the bed.

“I’ll get Junior ready.” Cristiano said and gave Ricky and James a kiss before leaving the room. 

“Do you need any help getting ready?” Ricky asked, wiggling his brows, and James playfully swatted him. 

The family of four got ready and quickly had breakfast before leaving the house. Cristiano and Ricky dropped Junior off at school and then went on about their day. James worked his shift in the emergency room at the hospital. It was pretty easy day for James in the emergency room and his day quickly came to an end. He left the hospital and made his way over to Junior’s school. He had football practice after school and they weren’t quite done, so James sat down on the bleachers and watched his son play. 

“Pa!” Junior yelled after practice was done and ran over to James. James stood up and hugged his son.

“Did you see my goals?” He asked and James nodded. 

“I did. You did so well.” James said and started to walk them to the car. “You’re going to be a star one day.”

“You think?” Junior asked and James nodded. 

“I know you will.” He assured his son and led him over to the car. He put all of Junior’s things in the car and helped him in before James got in the car and pulled off the parking lot. “We have to go to the supermarket to get some things.”

“Can you make those sweet crepes tonight?” Junior asked and James nodded. 

“Of course. Sweet crepes, with ice cream too.” James promised and Junior let out a happy squeal. James turned on the radio and the two sung songs as James drove to the supermarket. As James turned into the parking lot of the supermarket, the sun was starting to set over Madrid. 

“The sun set is pretty.” James commented as he parked a ways away from the door. He always parked farther away for extra exercise. James helped Junior out of the car and they walked into the store. James let Junior push the cart as they moved around the store and gathered what they needed for dinner and dessert tonight. 

“We should get your dads some snacks and drinks. I’m sure they’ll be stressed tonight after their meeting.” James reasoned and picked up Cristiano’s favorite snacks and some beer for Ricky. 

Once they were finished shopping, James paid for everything and they left the store. The sun had gone down and it was dark outside now. James quickly walked across the parking lot with Junior and opened the trunk so they could put everything inside. 

“Can I have caramel on my sweet crepes?” Junior asked and James nodded. 

“Caramel and whipped cream.” James started. “And may-.” James was cut off when he heard a click and felt cold steel against his back. He looked down at Junior and saw his eyes widen and lip start to tremble.

“Pa…” Junior said as he looked up at the person dressed in all black. His face was covered with a black mask and he had shades over his eyes. 

“It’s okay baby.” James said to Junior before addressing the person behind him. “I, um, my wallet...it’s in my back right pocket. There’s money and credit cards in there. Some gift cards too. My wallet is real leather, designer. You can get a lot for it.” James rattled off. “Just please don’t hurt my son.” James begged the person behind him.

“I don’t want your money and I don’t want to hurt you kid.” The man said and James heard a vehicle pull up behind them. “I just want you.” The man said and wrapped an arm around James’s waist and pulled him back toward the van.

“No, Pa!” Junior yelled and reached up and grabbed James’s arm to keep the man from putting him in the van. 

“Junior!” James yelled as the man reached forward and smacked Junior across the face with the gun. Junior yelled out in pain and fell to the asphalt. “Junior!” James yelled again when he watched his son fall to the ground. He opened his mouth to yell again, but he was yanked inside the van and a towel was pressed over his nose and mouth. The last thing he saw was the door of the van slamming shut before he passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

“These are really nice.” Conor, leader of the Irish Mafia, spoke as he looked at the weapons Cristiano and Ricky presented him. The weapon shipment had come in from Real’s Moroccan contacts and made their way across the Mediterranean to them. “I can definitely use some of these as well as the shotguns you showed me earlier. There’s nothing like an old-fashion shotgun.” Conor said and let out a laugh.

Cristiano let out a small laugh and pressed a hand to his pocket as his phone began to vibrate. His phone had been ringing non-stop for the last few minutes. He wanted to check his phone, he didn’t want to be rude toward Conor or the other members of his mafia that were there, but he needed to figure out what was going on. He reached into his pocket and quickly looked at his phone. He saw that he missed a number of calls from James.

“I’m sorry.” Cristiano said. “I have to take this. It’s James.” Cristiano said. 

“Which reminds me, I have a cake for James. Wife baked it.” Conor said. The last time Conor was here, Conor passed out in the middle of a meeting. It was sudden and unexpected. Cristiano called James and James talked him through the life saving procedures that kept Conor alive until the got him to the hospital. At the hospital, James worked with the doctors and found out he had blood pressure issues. James took care of Conor while he was in the hospital and the Irish have loved him ever since.

Cristiano went over to the corner to answer his phone. “What’s up baby?”

“Papai!” Junior yelled into the phone. 

“Junior?” Cristiano questioned. “What’s wrong? Why do you have your pa’s phone?”

 “Some man took pa!” Junior yelled.

 "What!” Cristiano exclaimed and listened to Junior explain what happen.

“We went to the store and when we came out a man in black took pa.” Junior explained. “I’m scared papai. They took Pa and I don’t know where.”

“It’s okay son. It’s okay. Where are you now? We’re coming to you.” Cristiano said and Junior told him what supermarket they were at now. “Now, Junior, get in the car and lock the doors. Don’t open the door for anyone except me or dad. Go, now.” He said and went back over to the group. 

“I’m in the car papai.” Junior said.

“Good. Lock the doors and stay on the phone.” Cristiano said and looked over at Ricky. “We have to go. Someone took James.”

“What!” Ricky yelled. 

“Shit…” Conor swore. “You two go and we’ll finish this later. If you need anything, let me know.”

“Thanks.” Cristiano said and grabbed Ricky. They left with their members and started toward the store. Cristiano kept talking to Junior on the phone while Ricky drove like a madman across town and to the store. 

They made it there in record time and soon multiple black SUVs were pulling into the parking lot and surrounding the white SUV Cristiano and Ricky bought James for his birthday. “Junior!” Cristiano and Ricky yelled as they jumped out of the car and went over to James’s SUV.

“Dad! Papai!” Junior yelled from inside the car. He unlocked the door and jumped out, running over to Ricky and Cristiano. The two men wrapped their arms around their son and hugged them. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t keep pa safe.” Junior apologized as tears spilled from his eyes. Cristiano and Ricky looked down at Junior and saw the large bruise on his cheek. Cristiano picked Junior up and kissed his cheek.

“It’s not your fault. Don’t apologize.” Cristiano said and Ricky leaned over to kiss Junior on his cheek. 

“Everything is going to be fine.” Ricky said to Junior as Junior cried on Cristiano’s shoulder. Cristiano briefly looked around the parking lot and saw the cameras on the polls. “Sergio…” He called out and Sergio came over. Sergio was on one of Cristiano and Ricky’s most trusted men. He was pretty much their right hand man. “I need that footage.”

“I’m already working on it.” Sergio said and looked at little Cristiano crying on his father. “Take Junior home and I’ll handle all of this. I’ll make sure James’s car gets back to the house. I’ll see you soon.”

“Thank you, brother.” Cristiano said. He turned to Ricky and they went back to their car. Cristiano rode in the back with Junior while Ricky drove home. As Ricky drove, Cristiano pulled out his phone and contacted his private physician. He explained what was going on and wanted him to check out Junior. He agreed and said he would meet them at their home. 

After ten minutes, they arrived home and it felt so wrong for Cristiano and Ricky to walk into their home knowing James was out there in danger. Could they even call this home without their James? The two took Junior upstairs to his room and sat him on his bed. They changed Junior out of his clothes and put him in his pajamas. They tried to distract him with television, but Junior wasn’t having any of it. The doctor arrived shortly after and examined Junior. 

“How did you get the bruise?” The doctor asked as he put a bit of ointment. 

“I tried to stop them, but they hit me.” Junior explained and it made Cristiano and Ricky furious. How could they hurt a child? Junior started to cry again and become hysterical, blaming himself for letting those men take his pa away. They managed to calm him down and the doctor injected Junior with a sedative. He quickly fell asleep and they left Junior in his room, tucked under the covers.

“He’ll be out of a while. He needs this rest.” The doctor said. “Physically, he’s okay but he’ll need counseling.” The doctor advised and gave Ricky a card. “These are some good child therapist. They’re discreet, of course.” He explained. “Let me know if you need anything else. I’m praying for James’s safe return.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Cristiano said and the couple led the doctor out of their home. Ricky turned back to Cristiano and let out a loud sigh and Cristiano wrapped his arms around Ricky and held him. 

“Who would do this to our James?” Ricky cried. “He never hurt anyone. He was innocent.” 

“I don’t know baby.” Cristiano said and kissed Ricky on the forehead. “We’ll figure this out and make everything right.”

* * *

 

James winced as he woke up. His head was throbbing, like he’d gone out, got drunk, and had a massive hangover. He willed his eyes open, his vision focused, and he realized he was in a small cinderblock room. It reminded him of his university dorm room.

Memories of what happened in the parking lot flooded his mind and he sat up in a panic. The sudden movement did no favors for his headache, but it didn’t stop James from frantically looking around the room. He was sitting on a twin-sized bed, covered in white sheets, a blue blanket, and one small pillow. There was a sink and toilet in one corner of the room, a chair, and table in the other corner. There were no windows, so James couldn’t look out and figure out where he was. 

“Okay, James. Calm down, calm down.” He said to himself.  His heart was pounding in his chest, he was sweating, and felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew he would be in a full blown panic attack if he didn’t manage to calm himself down. 

“You having a panic attack will not help this situation.” He said to himself. James did a breathing exercise he used at work for his patients. He did the breathing exercise and he calmed down. 

James got up off the bed and walked over to the door that was on the other side of the room. It looked like a regular wooden door but when he touched it, he realized it wasn’t. It was a metal door that was painted to look like wood. “Way to get my hopes up.” James mumbled. There was no way he could break down a metal door.  He reached down to jiggle the doorknob, but it wouldn’t move. 

“Fuck.” James sighed and went back over to the bed. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He continued to think about Junior in the parking lot and wondering if he was okay. He wondered if Cristiano and Ricky knew anything about him missing. 

James was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the room opened and a man stepped in and closed the door behind him. He was carrying a tray and placed it on the table. James looked over the tray and saw that a chicken dinner, an apple, and a soda was on the tray. James looked up at the man and studied his face. “What’s going on?” James started. “Why am I here?” James asked but the man said nothing. 

“Look, you need to let me go. Do you know who my husbands are?” James asked. “You can let me go now before any of this gets out of hand. My husbands, they won’t hesitate to kill you and anyone else in your gang.” James tried to explain to the man.

The man laughed. “We know who your husbands are and we’re not worried about them.”

James frowned. “What?” He questioned in surprise. “Do you have a death wish? There are easier ways to commit suicide.” 

The man didn’t respond because the door open opened and three men walked in. James turned from the unknown man and looked over at the three men that walked in and gasped. “Pique, Iniesta...Lionel…” James said as they walked into the room. He couldn’t believe the Barcelona Mafia leader and two high ranking members of the Mafia were standing in front of him. James didn’t have a personal relationship with any of the men, but he knew of them. He had been introduced to them once when Lionel and some of his Barca members came to Madrid for a meeting. “But...the code…” 

“We’ll deal with the code later.” Lionel said and gave James a smile. “And don’t worry when I get rid of Ricky, Cristiano, and the rest of Real, I’ll take care of you and Junior.”

“I can’t believe you.” James said and shook his head. “And what is this for? What is this going to do?” James asked. 

“We’ll talk later.” Lionel promised. “But first, I need something from you.”

“What?” James asked. 

Lionel didn’t respond. Instead, Pique and Iniesta walked across the room. Pique grabbed James’s left arm and held it out. Iniesta grabbed James’s hand and pulled off his wedding ring. James struggled against them, but it was no use. Iniesta pulled the ring off his finger. He then pulled out a knife and pricked James’s finger, letting a few drops of blood fall onto the ring. They let James’s hand go and Pique threw a band aid down onto the bed next to James. 

“You know they’re going to kill you Lionel.” James warned.

“Not if I kill them first.” Lionel said and left the room with all of his men. 

James grabbed the band aid and wrapped it around his finger before lying down on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. He allowed tears to fall from his eyes as he thought about his family and what Lionel had said about killing his husbands first. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Cristiano and Ricky’s home was filled with Real Madrid members. They were setting up there, rather than at their offices on the outskirts of Madrid, because Cristiano and Ricky didn’t want to move Junior from their home. They used the large dining room to set up in and spread out all of their equipment and documents. 

“We got the security tapes from the store and parking lot.” Sergio said and tapped Isco. Isco fired up his computer and played the tapes for Cristiano and Ricky. Cristiano and Ricky watched the tapes and saw Junior and James entered the store. “You see this young kid?” Isco questioned and pointed to a guy in the video. He looked like a teenage kid. He was wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and a cap. They watched the young kid walk around the store. 

“He’s following them.” Cristiano said and Sergio nodded. 

“The kid followed them around the store and when they left…” Isco trails off as he speeds up the video to show James and Junior walking out of the store with the kid following him. They see the kid throw up his hand and give a thumbs up to someone off camera. 

“A few moments later, the black van rolled up and took James.” Isco explained and sped up the video. They watched the van pull up behind James’s car. A man jumped out and pressed a gun to James’s back. The van door opened and he started to pull James toward the van. They watched Junior grab onto James’s hand to pull him back toward their car. Ricky let out a gasp when the man smacked Junior across the face with the gun and he fell to the ground. They watched James being pulled into the van and the van speeding off. 

“We lose the van after a couple of blocks because there are no more cameras.” Isco explained. 

“The kid?” Cristiano questioned. 

“Pepe found the kid.” Sergio started. “The kid said he was approached by a man in all black, wearing dark shades and a hat. He gave him one hundred dollars and asked him to follow James and Junior around the store and give him a thumbs up when they left.” Sergio explained. “The kid doesn’t know who the guy is.”

“Of course.” Cristiano said. “They wouldn’t use someone they know for something like that, especially with cameras around.”

“We have everyone out there hitting the pavement.” Sergio said and clasped Cristiano’s shoulder. “We’ll figure this out and get James back.”

“Guys! Guys!” Marcelo rushed into the dining room with Benzema following behind him. “We were just in the park, talking to our contacts and asking to see if they knew anything about James’s disappearance.” Marcelo started explaining. “A little kid came up to me and gave me this small box.” He said and showed them the small wooden box. “He said a man in all black, face covered by shades and a hat, gave him fifty dollars to give me this box. The kid was told to give us the box and tell us not to open it until we were with you and Ricky.” He explained and handed the box over to Cristiano. 

Cristiano took the box from Marcelo and slid the top off the box. “Oh Cris…” Ricky said as he looked into the box. Cristiano pulled out James’s ring and looked down at it. He could see the diamonds clouded by red specks and only assumed the red specks were James’s blood. He clutched the ring in his hand and pulled Ricky into his embrace. “We’re going to find out who took James and then we’re going to kill them.”


	3. Chapter 3

James could tell three days had gone by because of the food he’d been served while he was here. He received three plates of eggs and orange juice, three sandwiches, apple slices, and soda and if his timing was right, they should be bringing his third chicken dinner and soda in a few minutes. Lionel hadn’t come back since the first day he was here, just the man bringing him meals. The man wouldn’t speak to James whenever James questioned him about Lionel. He would just bring the meals and leave.

James paced around the room because he had nothing else to do. He already tried to break down the door, but it was no use. The door was metal and James wasn’t Superman. He didn’t have super human strength. James heard the door open behind him and he turned around to see Lionel walking in with a tray. The door slammed behind him and Lionel put the tray of food on the table. 

“Lionel, this isn’t right and you know it.” James said as Lionel sat down in the chair. James sat down on the bed across of Lionel and looked over at him. “The code-.”

“I know about that code, James.” Lionel started. “And I don’t care about it right now. All I care about is getting rid of Real and your husbands and taking control. This will all be over soon and you can go back to your life with Junior.”

“You want control?” James questioned. “And you couldn’t have just had a meeting with Cristiano and Ricky.”

“They aren’t reasonable.” Lionel stated. “They never were and it’ll be easier to just get rid of them.” He said and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper and a old flip phone. “And you’re going to help me get rid of them.”

* * *

 

 

It had been three days.  _ Three Fucking Days  _ since James had been stolen from the supermarket parking lot and Cristiano was about to lose his fucking mind. They’d reached out to their street contacts and even to other mafias and there had been no talk on this, not one peep had been heard about this attack. It was like this gang appeared out of thin air and took James. 

Ricky paced around the room while Sergio and Marcelo spouted off updates, or lack thereof. Isco was doing something on his computer while Benzema and Pepe were holding conversations on their phones. “Gareth reached out to some of his guys in Wales. They don’t know anything either.”

“Ricky!” Cristiano yelled and Ricky stopped to look over at his husband. “Stop pacing.” He said and Ricky scoffed. The pacing was agitating Cristiano.

“I can’t help it. I’m nervous as fuck.” Ricky swore as he paced around the room. “Our baby is out there alone and scared and nobody knows anything. Then his bloody ring shows up and three days go by with nothing, so excuse me for being anxious!” Ricky half-yelled as he paced across the room. 

Cristiano sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He couldn’t blame Ricky for snapping at him. They were all on edge and running on little sleep. “We need a break. Why don’t you guys go and get some food and bring it back. We’ll eat and the-.” Cristiano was cut off by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was a blocked number calling him. “It’s a blocked number.” He announced.

“Hold on!” Isco exclaimed and reached for the phone. Cristiano gave it to him and watched him hook the phone up to his computer and gave it back to Cristiano. “I’m going to try to trace the call.” He said and then told Cristiano to answer it. 

“Hello.” Cristiano and held his breath as he waited for someone to respond.

“Cristiano, Ricky…” It was James and Cristiano let out a deep sigh as Ricky came running over toward the phone.

“It’s us!” Ricky said as he sat next to Cristiano. “Are you okay baby? Where are you?”

“I’m fine.” James answered. “I don’t know where I am. It’s a room with cinder block walls and no windows...Look…” James started but then there’s a long pause and it worried Cristiano and Ricky.

“James...baby, are you still there?” Cristiano said and he looked over at Ricky when James didn’t respond immediately. 

“Lionel!” James screamed. “It’s Lionel and Barca. Lionel, Piq-.” The line goes dead before James could say anything else. 

“James! James!” Cristiano and Ricky yelled but the line was dead. 

“You don’t really think it could be Barca?” Sergio asked.

“The code…” Marcelo reminded them all. 

“Did you get a location?” Cristiano asked Isco.

“No, not a specific one but I know he’s still in Madrid. The line went dead before I could get anything else.” Isco said and Cristiano got up and started pacing around the room.

“James wouldn’t lie.” Cristiano said as he looked at the others. “He has no reason to.”

“They could be making him say those things.” Sergio offered. “Trying to get us to start a war with Barca.”

“Sergio could be right.” Marcelo added. “Maybe they want us to wipe them out so this new mafia can come in and step in Barca’s place.”

“Yeah, I mean. Do you think Lionel is dumb enough to break the code?” Isco asked.

“And I talked to Iniesta yesterday.” Pepe started. “He said he would keep a lookout for anything suspicious. It seemed like he wanted to help.”

“Neymar.” Ricky piped up.

“What?” Cristiano asked. 

“From all accounts, Lionel is a good husband and father. If he planned to kidnap James, he’d send Neymar and their children out of Spain because he’d know this would get nasty.” Ricky explained. “Find out where Neymar is and then you’ll know whether or not what James said was truthful.”

* * *

 

“You bitch!” Lionel yelled and slapped James across the face. James let out a yelp when Lionel hit him. He cupped his cheek and looked up at the angry mafia leader. “That’s not the script we agreed on!” He yelled and waved the small piece of paper in James’s face.

“If you thought I was going to read that and lure them to their deaths, then you’re more of a fucking idiot than I thought.” James said as he looked up at Lionel. “You should be happy I said what I did. Now you can speed up this process.” James explained and then let out a chuckle. “You’re just mad that now you can’t ambush them. You’ll have to be a man and face them. The fight is fair now and you know you and your Barca bitches can’t win a fair fight!” James yelled.

“Shut up.” Lionel said as he turned off the phone. 

“All of your Barca bitches will die one by one and Real will set Barcelona on fire, leaving only you and you’ll die a slow death. You’ll die a painful death and you knew all of this so you tried to be a coward and ambush them. You’re nothing but a bitch Lionel. A fucking b-ah!” James yelled when Lionel punched him in the face. He fell back on the bed and held his mouth where his lips had been busted open by the punch. 

Lionel crawled onto the bed and straddled James. He grabbed his arms and pinned him down to the bed. “Shut up! You think I’m a bitch! You think I’m the one that’s going to die a painful death, huh?” He yelled and then let out a chuckle. “You know, this could have been so easy for you James. You just read a few lines, you get them here, they die and then you go back to your life and send you money every few months to take care of Junior but no…” Lionel sighed. “You had to try to be a hero and throw a little wrench in my plans. You did throw a wrench in my plans...and now, I’m going to make this painful for you.” Lionel threatened and then got of the bed and quickly left the room. 

James let out a sigh of relief when Lionel left the room. He wasn’t sure what Lionel meant by making this painful for him, but he wasn’t in hurry to find out. He sat up and tended to his lip, stopping the bleeding from the punch. He lost a bit a blood and even though he wasn’t hungry, the nurse in him knew he needed to eat to keep from feeling weak and maybe even passing out. James got up and went over to the table. He sat down in the chair and started to eat the chicken dinner that was provided for him. He kept thinking about what Lionel said as he ate. How was this going to get any worse for him? This was already a nightmare for him. 

James finished off his chicken dinner and soda and placed everything on the table for the guy to come and get later on. James stood up from the table and started to pace around the room. It was the only thing he had to do in the small room. He paced around and thought of Junior, Cristiano, and Ricky. He hoped all of them were okay and that Cristiano and Ricky would be careful.

A few minutes later, the door opened and James turned around to see Pique walking into the room. He hadn’t seen Pique since the first day when he took his ring. It was normally another man that came to collect his empty plates, but maybe he was busy. James didn’t say anything to the man as he walked into the room. “You made the boss mad.” Pique started as he entered the room. “He’s super pissed.” He explained. “So pissed that he gave me permission to do something that I’ve wanted to for a long time.” Pique said and James gave him a confused look. 

“What?” James questioned. Pique didn’t answer James, instead he rushed James and pressed James against the wall before the man could react. “What the-.”

“I’ve wanted you since the first time I met you.” Pique confessed as he pressed his body against James’s. He tried to kiss James on the lips, but James turned his head so his lips landed on James’s neck. “I can’t believe you’d settle for those two, but you don’t have to settle anymore. After they’re gone, I’ll take care of you and Junior.” He continued and started to mouth a James’s neck, kissing and sucking at his skin.

“Get off me!” James yelled and tried to push Pique away, but the man had a tight grip on him and was stronger than he was. He felt one of Pique’s hands on his jeans and was trying to unbutton and get them off. James’s eyes darted around the room and spotted the plate on the table. His eyes widened when he saw the fork and knife on the plate that he used to eat his dinner. He needed to get over to the table. 

James struggled against Pique and until he was able to rotate his hips a bit. Once he was able to rotate his hips, he was able to lift his leg and knee Pique in his private parts. James kneed Pique as hard as he could in Pique’s cock. Pique let out a yell and let go of James to grab at his cock. James pushed Pique away and ran over to the table. Pique grabbed James’s leg but James was able to push him off because his hold on him was weak. James ran over to the table and grabbed the knife. 

“Oh, you bitch.” Pique groan as he stood up. “Come here!” Pique yelled and walked up behind James to grab him. James turned around quickly and plunged the knife into Pique’s neck before he could react. James pulled the knife out and watched as the blood poured from Pique’s carotid artery. Pique let out a few gurgles before falling to the ground. James looked between Pique’s body and the knife in his hand. 

“Oh my God...oh my God.” James repeated over and over again as he backed up from Pique’s body and dropped the knife. He couldn’t believe he had just killed someone. He knew it was in self-defense, but he still couldn’t believe it. James walked around Pique’s body and sat down on the bed. He looked down and saw all of the blood on his clothes and then looked over at Pique’s body. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. “Cristiano and Ricky are never going to believe this.”

 

A few hours later, Lionel started back toward James’s small room. It had been a few hours since Pique went down there and he needed the man back for a meeting with the others. He might have given Pique permission to fuck James, but he didn’t tell him to spend the night with the man. Lionel reached the door and unlocked in and stepped inside. 

“Pique, what ar-.” Lionel stopped mid-sentence when he saw Pique on the floor, his blood pooled all around him. The door slammed behind him as he ran over to his friend and kneeled next to him. “Pique!” He yelled and shook the larger man’s body but it was too late. Pique was dead. Lionel looked up and saw James sitting on the bed, looking down at him. 

“I told you.” James started. His voice low and monotone. “All of you Cules are going to die. Pique was just the first.”

* * *

 

 

“I miss pa.” Junior said, cutting Cristiano’s reading off. Night had fallen in Madrid and even though his world had been turned upside down, Cristiano was trying to cling to the small amount of normalcy his world still had. He and Ricky were doing what they normally would, reading a story and putting Junior to bed. 

“I know. We miss him too.” Ricky said and wrapped an arm around Junior and hugged him. 

“I couldn’t help pa.” Junior said and looked away from his dads. “Why didn’t they take me instead?” He asked and Cristiano sat on the other side of Junior and wrap an arm around him. 

“You were very brave that day Junior.” Cristiano started. “And you know pa wouldn’t have allowed them to take you. He would want you here with us.” 

“And just like in this book.” Ricky started and pointed to the book that Cristiano was reading. “We’re going to save our princess and bring pa back to the castle.” Ricky said and Junior let out a little giggle when Ricky called James a princess. 

“Don’t you worry.” Cristiano said. “Everything is going to okay.”

There was a knock at Junior’s door and then it opened slightly. Sergio peaked his head around the corner and saw the family sitting on the bed. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have something.” He explained.

Cristiano nodded and pressed a kiss to Junior’s forehead. “Try to sleep. I’ll check on you later.” He said and Ricky pressed a kiss to Junior’s forehead. Junior laid down and closed his eyes as Ricky and Cristiano got up and walked out of the room. 

Cristiano and Ricky left Junior’s room and went downstairs. They had them all gather in the office downstairs. Cristiano sat at the chair behind the desk while Ricky stood up behind him. The others filed in and took seats or stood up. “Okay, what did you find?”

“So, I’ve been hitting the pavement and trying to figure this out.” Nacho started as he walked into the office. “And I know a girl, that knows a guy, that knows another guy, that knows this guy that knows this girl who is dating a girl that works at Barcelona-El Prat Airport.” Nacho started and Cristiano and Ricky nodded. “Almost three and a half weeks ago, a private jet left that airport in the middle of the night. There were four passengers on that flight and do you want to take a guess at who those passengers were?” Nacho asked and put a packet of papers down on the desk.

“Neymar and their children…” Ricky said as he looked at the papers, that listed Neymar and three children on the manifest. 

“That plane landed in San Paulo, Brazil.” Nacho added. 

“Now, I did some more digging.” Isco started. “I went through Brazil’s public records database and it turns out Neymar was born in a place called Mogi das Cruzes, which is only about 40 minutes away from San Paulo by car.” Isco explained. “Did some more digging and found there is a large estate in Mogi das Cruzes in Neymar’s mother’s name. However, there’s no way Neymar’s parents could afford this estate because according to their tax returns, she is a secretary and Neymar’s father owns a construction company. The construction company does well, but not well enough to buy this mansion.” 

“How did you get their tax returns?” Sergio asked.

“I might of hacked into Brazil’s Federal Revenue and accessed the records…” Isco explained and cleared his throat. “But that’s not the point, the point is Neymar and his kids are in Brazil and Lionel is a fucking dick head and a coward for taking James.”

“We’ll have eyes on Neymar soon.” Marcelo said. “I talked to some associates back in Brazil and they’re on their way to the house. I know we’re already certain Neymar is there, but this is just to make sure we are one hundred percent sure.” Marcelo added and the looked over at Cristiano and Ricky.

 “That bitch.” Cristiano scoffed. He was shaking with anger as he sat there and listened to everything his guys had to say. Lionel planned all of this. He stole their James and was holding him against his will. “That fucking bitch!” Cristiano yelled and hit the desk. He hit the desk so hard that a piece of wood splintered from it and flew across the room. Luckily, it didn’t hit anyone. 

Cristiano jumped up from his chair and started to pace around the room. “Lionel wants a war. Fine, he’ll have one. Get our most ruthless madridistas to Barcelona. He would have only brought his higher ranking guys to Madrid. The rest will be in Barcelona. Send those madridistas to Barcelona and tell them to kill every single Cule there and take over the city. Let all of their associates know what Lionel has done and let them know Barcelona is ours now and all business there goes through us.” Cristiano ordered as he paced. He would kill all of Lionel’s soldiers and cut off his supply of money from his business partners. “Marcelo, I need your associates to take pictures of Neymar and send them to me.” Cristiano ordered and Marcelo nodded. 

“I keep trying to get a location on Lionel and his crew.” Isco said.

“Actually…” Cristiano started. “Get me a phone number for him. His personal cell phone number if you can get it.” Cristiano said and Isco nodded. 

“Let's stick it to this bitch.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. I have another multi-chapter Crickíguez story in the works, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> My tumblr: Queenielacy.tumblr.com

Lionel couldn’t believe how right James had been. Madridistas had taken over Barcelona and he had lost more men in the past thirty-six hours than he had ever lost before. The news had broke to other mafias and business partners that he had broken the code, so many of them backed off Lionel and his mafia. They would wait to see how this all played out. If Lionel managed to pull this off, there was no doubt he would face some punishment for this but business would go on as usual.

He also had to deal with the fact that James was, apparently, just as ruthless as Cristiano and Ricky. After the little one killed Pique, he had stabbed another one of his guys and tried to escape. Luckily, this guy didn’t die and James didn't escape. James was no longer allowed to have utensils. He was only fed sandwiches and other foods you could eat with your hands. He also could only have plastic cups after he smashed a glass cup over Iniesta’s head and tried to escape for the second time.

Lionel sighed and sat back in his chair. He had so many things to do in a short amount of time if he was going to pull this off. He had already sent out Iniesta to get more weapons from the warehouse and he had a meeting with the others about what was going on in Barcelona, and about some changes that would have to be made. It was the first time he had been alone since he had woken up this morning, and it was nice to have a few moments of silence.

That was, until his phone started ring.

His personal cell phone started to go off in his pocket and he pulled it out, thinking it might be Neymar. Instead, he saw that it was a blocked number. Lionel shrugged and answered it anyway. It might be Iniesta. “Hello.”

“Lionel, the flea.” Cristiano started. “Or I guess I should call you the snake.” He said and Lionel let out a chuckle.

“I was wondering when you’d call.” Lionel said.

“Sorry for the late call, I was too busy killing your Cules.” Cristiano responded. “But I’m calm now, and I want to talk about you returning James to me.” Cristiano added.

“You want James back?” Lionel questioned. “There are things you have to agree to.”

“Of course.” Cristiano started. “But before you start making demands I just want to say, your estate in Mogi das Cruzes is beautiful.” Cristiano said, a smirk on his face as he spoke. “Neymar and the children seem to be enjoying themselves there. I was thinking of taking the family to San Paulo on vacation after all of this was over. Do you think Neymar would show us around?”

“You threatening me Cristiano?” Lionel gritted out, balling his free hand into a fist as they spoke.

“I just want you to know that two can play this game, Lionel.” Cristiano said. “If I was a coward, I could have Neymar and your children’s bodies thrown into the Taiacupeba Dam.” Cristiano explained. “But I’m not a coward and your family is fine. I can send you some pictures if you want.” Cristiano offered but Lionel didn’t say anything. “Now, I want James back. No conditions, no agreements.” Cristiano said.

“Fine.” Lionel said. “You can get your little slut back.” He said, a smirk now on Lionel’s face as his mind quickly formulated a plan. “You know the warehouses on the south side of Madrid?” Lionel asked.

“Sure.” Cristiano answered.

“Come there in six hours. Six hours and you can have your James back.” Lionel said and waited for an answer. If he could get Cristiano and Ricky down here, he could still go about his plan.

“Fine.” Cristiano answered. “Six hours. I’ll see you there.” Cristiano said and Lionel hung up the phone. Cristiano put the phone down and looked over at Isco. “Location?”

“He’s at the warehouses on the southside like he said.” Isco told Cristiano. “It looks like warehouse number ten.”

“Okay.” Cristiano said and stood up. “Let’s get started.” Cristiano said and they all filed out of the office and started to get everything ready. They weren’t waiting six hours to get James back. They’d be getting him back now.

* * *

 

  
James laid across the bed and let out a sigh. Ever since his...incidents, he had minimal contact with anyone. They would drop off his breakfast before he woke up in the mornings and his other meals were thrown down on the table and a Barca member would quickly leave, for fear of their own life. After James killed Pique and almost killed another Cule, they weren't taking any chances with him.

James wondered how long this would go on and how long he would be here. If his counting was correct, then he’s been here almost a week. This was taking too long. Something must have happened on the outside to prolong this process. He just hoped Cristiano and Ricky were close to getting him back. He missed them both and he really missed their son.

A loud bang brought James out of his thoughts and made him sit up on his bed. The explosion rocked his room and made the few items inside the room shake. “What the fuck?” James breathed out. There was a few moments of silence and then all of sudden gun shots filled the air. James rolled off the bed and hit the floor, crawling underneath the bed to hide away from the shots. He was pretty sure this room was secure and no bullets would get in, but he wasn’t taking any chances. He hid under the bed and listened at the bullets flying outside his door and the yelling of men.

The door to his room burst open and in walked Iniesta. “James!” He called out and James just stayed under the bed. Iniesta walked into the room and looked around. He dropped his knees and peeked under the bed, spotting James. “Come on.” He said and grabbed James. He drug him from under the bed and made him stand.

“What the fuck is going on?” James asked as Iniesta grabbed his arm and led him over to the door.

“Your fucking husbands decided to make a grand entrance.” Iniesta grumbled. James looked over at Iniesta in shock. He couldn’t believe Cristiano and Ricky were here.

“Well, Cristiano loves to make an entrance.” James joked but Iniesta didn’t find it funny. Instead, he opened the door and yanked James through it. He shuffled and stumbled over his feet as Iniesta forced him down the hall. The yells and gunshots only got louder as they moved down the hall and closer to the fighting.

“Find James!” James heard Cristiano yell before another round of gunshots. Iniesta pulled him into the large open space and James came face to face with the damage. There was a large hole in the left wall and James figured that was the damage the explosion did. There were dead Cules all around the room and the Madridistas were starting to spread out in an attempt to find James.

“You don’t have to find him!” Iniesta yelled out. “He’s right here!” Cristiano and Ricky turned to see Iniesta holding James, a gun pointed to James’s head.

“James!” Cristiano and Ricky exclaimed as they pointed their guns at Iniesta. The two looked James over as Iniesta tightened his grip on James. He had some bruises on his face and neck, and it looked like he had lost some weight.

“Put your guns down!” Iniesta yelled. “Or I’ll kill him.” He threatened as he moved to wrap his free arm around James’s neck and pulled the man closer. “You’re luckily I already haven’t killed him since he killed Pique.”

Cristiano and Ricky gave James a confused look and James gave them a ‘yeah-I-did-it’ shrug. They had never been more proud of James than in that moment.

“This isn’t about you Iniesta!” Ricky yelled. “We want Lionel.” Ricky explained. “You give us James, you tell us where Lionel is, and we’ll let you live.” Ricky negotiated.

“It’s a good deal.” James whispered to Iniesta. “You should take it. Lionel can’t do anything for you now. He has no money and no men.” James explained. “If you leave here with me, they’ll hunt you forever. You can be free.”

Iniesta looked between James and Ricky. James was right. He had a chance to make it out of here alive and he was going to take it. “There is an extension of this warehouse that leads underground. You’ll find Lionel there.” Iniesta said and loosened his grip on James. He pushed the man toward Cristiano and Ricky with a scoff. “Take your bitch.” He said and James ran over to his two lovers.

Cristiano and Ricky pulled James into their arms and hugged him. “Thank you...and Iniesta.” Cristiano started. “I hate it when men aren’t loyal.” He said and then raised his gun, pulling the trigger and hitting Iniesta right between the eyes. The cule fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Cristiano turned and pressed a kiss to James’s lips. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He breathed out and kissed him again.

“Please, take me home.” James cried  and Cristiano and Ricky nodded. Cristiano called over Isco so that he could drive them home. He told Sergio to continue to look for Lionel and call him when he was found. They helped James outside and into a car that was there. The three lovers piled into the backseat while Isco drove them home. James was in between Cristiano and Ricky in the back, their arms wrapped tightly around James and lips pressing kisses to his skin. They didn’t speak, just showing love and apologies through kisses and touches.

“Did you really kill Pique?” Cristiano asked and James nodded. “I’m so proud of you.” Cristiano said and that made James laugh. The rest of the ride to their home was silent.

They pulled up to the house shortly thereafter. Isco parked the car and Cristiano and Ricky helped James inside. They moved through the house and into the living room, where Junior was sitting on the couch with Keylor.

“Oh, Junior!” James exclaimed. Junior looked away from Keylor and looked over to see James standing there. Junior jumped off the couch and ran over to James.

“Pa!” Junior yelled and ran over to James, wrapping his arms around him. James wrapped his arms around Junior and hugged him tight. He then picked him up and carried him over to the couch. He sat down, placed Junior on his lap, and embraced him tightly. Junior wrapped his arms around James’s neck and wouldn’t let go as they both cried on one another. Keylor left the room so the family could have a moment alone. Cristiano took Keylor’s place on the couch while Ricky sat on the other side of James. Cristiano and Ricky wrapped their arms around their loves as they cried on one another.

Junior soon wore himself out and cried himself to sleep on James’s shoulder. He was so relieved that his pa was home that he let himself succumb to exhaustion. Even though Junior was asleep, and James needed rest himself, he wouldn’t let Junior go. He held onto Junior like he was going to float away if he didn’t. Ricky finally convinced James to get rest and take Junior upstairs with him. James carried him to their bedroom and laid Junior down on the bed. James laid next to his son and was soon asleep next to him.

Cristiano’s phone buzzed and he looked down at it to see a text from Sergio. “They have Lionel over at our warehouse.” Cristiano told Ricky. Ricky looked over at James and Junior on the bed and sighed.

“I don’t want to leave them…” Ricky started. “But I want to kick Lionel’s ass.” He added and Cristiano nodded.

“Nothing will happen to them here.” Cristiano assured Ricky. “Especially with Keylor, Isco, and the others downstairs.” Cristiano explained.

“And all the cules are dead.” Ricky added.

“And that.” Cristiano said and kissed Ricky. “Come on, we’ll be back before they wake.” He said and Ricky nodded and followed Cristiano out of the room.

They quickly left the house and drove to Real’s warehouse on the outskirts of Madrid. Sergio and Marcelo were outside waiting for them when they came. “He won’t talk to us.” Sergio said as Cristiano and Ricky approached them. “He just kept asking for you and Ricky.” He explained and Cristiano nodded.

“Thanks. You guys go home and get some rest.” Cristiano and Ricky hugged them both before walking into the warehouse. Lionel was sitting in the middle of the room, tied down to steel chair. Lionel looked up from the ground and over at Cristiano and Ricky. He didn’t say anything as the two men approached him. Lionel looked awful. It was quite obvious Sergio, Marcelo, and the others took their shots at the leader of Barca.

  
“I’m torn, Lionel.” Cristiano said. “I’m torn between wanting to slowly torture you and just wanting to shoot you in the head and get this over with.” Cristiano explained. “You see my problem?”

“Don’t hurt Neymar and the kids.” Lionel pleaded. He knew there was no point in pleading for his own life, but he would do what he could to save Neymar and his children. “Neymar begged me not to do this.”

“You should have listened to him.” Cristiano replied.

“Don’t worry, we’re not like you.” Ricky started. “We respect the code.”

Lionel nodded, feeling some relief in his last moments on earth. “Then do what you must.”

* * *

 

  
“Neymar!” His mother yelled as she walked into the house. “You have a package!” She yelled.

Neymar walked down the stairs and took the package from his mother. It was a manila envelope with only his name and address on it. There was no return address or any other special marks on it to say who it was from. Neymar took the package into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He opened the envelope and turned it over to shake the contents out. A stacks of money fell onto the table, a note fell out with it, and a small business card with only a number on it. Neymar looked between the money and note, and didn’t know what to make of either. He cautiously picked up the note and opened it up to read it:

_Dear Neymar:_

_Before Lionel died, he said you begged him not to start this war and not to take our James away from us. He should have listened to you. You probably already guessed it, but Lionel is dead. The Barcelona Mafia is no more. You don’t have to fear for your life or the lives of your children. Unlike Lionel, we respect the code. You’re welcome to return to Spain or stay in Brazil. Either way, Real Madrid will support you. Enclosed, you’ll find twenty-five thousand dollars. We’ll send you money every month. We didn’t included a return address because we really want you to keep the money. We ask that you keep the money and please use it to take care of yourself and your children. If you need anything else, you can reached out to us via the information on the card. We’re sorry that things had to end this way and we ask for your forgiveness. We hope you can forgive us one day._

_Cristiano and Ricky._

Neymar never realized he had screamed until his mother came running into the kitchen. Tears streamed down his face as he mother ran over to hug him.

“He's dead.” Neymar cried. “He’s dead. He’s dead.” Neymar repeated as his mother held him. He thought he would be angry at Cristiano, Ricky, and the Madridistas but he could only feel anger for Lionel. He was angry Lionel had put him in the position and left him alone in the world.

“Fuck him! He's dead!”

* * *

 

  
James rolled over and laid his head on Ricky’s chest. He felt Cristiano press against him and wrapped his arms around his waist. All three men were naked in the bed of their expensive hotel suite that overlooked downtown San Paulo. The large suite had two bedrooms and Junior was asleep in the other room.

“You did the right thing.” James said and placed a kiss to Ricky’s chest.

“Do you think it was enough?” Ricky asked. “He has three kids.”

“Isco found bank accounts filled with money in Neymar’s name. I'm sure Lionel set that up incase things went bad for him.” Cristiano explained.

“It’ll take some time, but they’ll be fine.” James said.

“And how are you?” Cristiano asked. “Are you fine?”

James nodded. The past month had been a rollercoaster on his emotions. He had nightmares, he couldn't go back to that supermarket without having flashbacks, and every time he looked at a small knife he would automatically think about how he stabbed Pique, but he was happy to be back in Cristiano and Ricky’s arms. There was no place he would rather be.

“I’m always going to be fine as long as I’m with you two.” James said.

“Good.” Cristiano said and kissed at James’s shoulder.

“You know.” Ricky said and rolled over so pinned James to the bed. “We never did get you back for teasing us that morning.” Ricky said and Cristiano sat up and nodded.

“That's right. We didn’t.” Cristiano said and James looked up at the two men smirking down at him and let out a laugh.

There was no place he’d rather be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr. I just made it: Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
